


欲求[ABO]

by Monster_Riku



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M, 近亲 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_Riku/pseuds/Monster_Riku
Summary: +破球父子，年下，非亲情向，长发启，予取予求强+设定是Moss在UN同意了炸木星之后，重新上线自动驾驶，最后关头把刘培强弹回去和休眠仓们作伴了+父子俩都比较病，就没有正常这个概念，虽然能进这个tag应该也不太在意乱！伦orz，但这文里道德观念会相当稀薄，哪一个都不正常，甚至有时精神状态也不算正常，受不了的请现在就赶紧逃啊啊啊_(:з」∠)_+标了ABO,但爸爸开始是个B，而且重点其实完全不是肉，期待着车速快的恐怕会很失望_(:з」∠)_+好了如果这都没吓跑，咱们这就开始吧(喂





	1. Chapter 1

　　

 

　　

 

　　刘培强其实没预想到自己还能活着。

 

　　但更没预想到的，是他已经在迎接回收宇航员的紧急救助中心里恢复健康了，儿子却还躺在病床上。来迎接他回归到北京地下城的，只有抱着他哭得气都喘不匀的朵朵。

 

　　距离那次大灾难已经过去半年了，刘启仍处在药物诱发的昏睡之中。作为拯救地球的英雄们的一份子，他收获了不止一些感激，也为此在医疗中心得到了相当好的照顾，但这不能改变他受了太重的伤的事实。

 

　　防护服的破损让他离死亡仅有一线，或者说，其实他就和自己一样，已经死过了。

 

　　他在失去意识的情况下，曾有七次病危心脏停跳，在自己得救的消息还没传来时，几乎让朵朵六神无主地哭光了所有眼泪。如果不是得益于医学昌明，那么他的儿子，他愿为之做一切事情的儿子，已经死过了七次。

 

　　刘启躺在病床上，在各种药物和营养针的作用下，脸色既不苍白、也不蜡黄，他就像睡着了。如果不是他的周身绑满各种管线的话，这幅儿子放松休息的画面能给刘培强带来多少安慰。

 

　　他已经17年没有和儿子见过面，在这漫长的时间的作用底下，他的儿子已经从小小软软的一团，变成了一个看起来有点陌生的男青年。只是在他熟睡时的脸庞上，仍和扎根在刘培强脑海里那个心爱之人的轮廓极度相似。

 

　　他忍不住抚摸着刘启的额头和已经长得太长的头发，或许是药物的作用，亦或许是刘启本身就有相当高的新陈代谢，在他这沉睡半年里，头发已经长到盖住了脖子。朵朵并没有为了方便照顾，就重新把他理成寸头，她说虽然哥哥不能说话，但他生长的头发能让她感觉得到哥哥仍旧活着，仍能醒来对她说话。

 

 

　　他小心避开管线，努力站起身来。在最后关头，被Moss强制弹回返回舱的作用力使他无可避免地受了点伤，而他又太过着急想要回到儿子身边，没等腿上的伤好彻底就动身赶回北京地下城。这让他在起码三个月内都需要依靠体外骨架来站立和走动，体外骨架到底不可能和真正的腿没有区别，所以这让他看起来活动得相当笨拙。

 

　　

　　刘培强不住地用拇指轻揉着刘启的额头，指尖上传来的温暖又柔软的触感，让一阵强烈的情感突如其来地涌上他的心头，仿佛直到这一刻，他才重新、切实地感觉到了自己还活着。

 

　　真的活过来了。

 

　　他忍不住把嘴唇贴在儿子的额头上，低声对他说话。

 

　　“爸爸回来了。”

 

　　

 

　　++++++

 

　　

 

　　刘培强原本以为，在刘启醒来之后，他们的关系会有起码相当一段时间回到紧张状态，就像曾经那些数不清的突然被刘启截断的通话，和数不清的刘启控制不住对他口出恶言。他的儿子可能终有一日能不再生气，会能重新接纳他，只是不知道这天能在什么时候才到来。

 

　　开始的迹象也的确像他想象的这样。

 

　　刘启和他不同，医生在确定他充分好转后，才逐渐减少让他进入昏睡状态的药物，理论上来说他将能在24后离开医院回家休养，开始进入可以在家完成的复健疗程。但刘启在看到他的第一眼时，就以一种几乎不可能在刚清醒五分钟的病人身上看到的速度从床上弹起来，扑向他的方向。他双眼通红，气喘吁吁，长时间没活动过的肌肉让他在仅一瞬之后又重重落回病床上，围在一旁的各种监视仪器尖锐地鸣叫着，纷纷提示着不是机器运作不正常，就是病人的数值不正常。但就这一下，也足够让他扯掉了好几条管线和针头。那些被不正常地从血管抽出来的针头兀自往外渗着药水，在床单上留下点点血迹。那些飞溅着染在白床单上的鲜红血迹，激得刘培强也差点红了眼眶。

 

　　刘启死死盯着他，神情仿佛一只暴怒的公牛，双手痉挛一般抓成爪状，抽动着似乎是想抬起来，但只能无能为力得在床单上留下痕迹。他张开嘴似乎是想说话，但也只发出一些粗裂破碎的音节。

 

　　刘培强活动得不方便，在他能做什么之前，医生已经先他一步按住了快要全身抽搐的刘启，试图让他镇静下来。朵朵高声的哭喊也似乎让刘启的理智稍微回笼了一些，但刘启盯向自己的目光，宛如有人当着胸口给他来了一刀，让刘培强忍不住想要也蜷缩起来。

 

　　但他不能。

 

　　他在机械外骨架的帮助下走到不那么影响医生们操作的床尾，手掌拍在他能碰到的那部分刘启身上。刘启一直盯着他摇摇晃晃地走路，似乎机械外骨架上闪耀的蓝色能量环让他冷静了下来，他的目光来回盯在能量环和他的脸上，从抽搐狰狞的状态慢慢回到了脱力放松，但仍旧深深地吸着气。

 

　　在刘培强努力控制着情绪，不要让眼眶继续再发热时，一颗眼泪早已背弃他滴落到了床单上。

 

　　

 

　　++++++

 

　　欣喜和担忧几乎把刘培强劈成两半，刘启倒是在几分钟后就又重新在镇静剂的作用下昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

 

　　尽管刚才的景象有点吓人，但刘启确实已经醒过来了。在他的劝说之下，朵朵欢天喜地回了家，等待着明天再来接她刘叔的班。运气好的话，说不定就能直接把哥哥接回去了。

 

　　刘培强既懊恼于自己的笨嘴拙舌，刚才一句话也没能和儿子说，又为了不必把儿子惹得更生气而悄悄松了一口气。

 

　　他哪儿也不会去了，他默默地对自己说，起码儿子生气时，他也能在他身边了。

　　

 

 

　　++++++

 

　　刘培强被脖子上的一阵异动惊醒，他震惊地发现刘启正气喘吁吁地躺在治疗中心破例允许他和朵朵方便照顾刘启而空出的病床上。换句话来说，也就是他旁边，刘启身上的所有监测仪器的管子全部不翼而飞，也没有任何机器在报错。刘培强一眼扫过去，发现它们全部都已经被关闭了。

 

　　他儿子覆在他旁边，手指按在他的颈动脉上，借着夜灯微弱的光线，他看见刘启通红的眼眶，比起伤心，更似在狂怒，只是多少比白天要克制了些。在发现刘培强醒过来了后，干脆靠得更近了些，手指也并没有拿开，刘培强能感到他的四只手指疯狂地想要掘进他胸锁乳突肌的前缘和靠近下颌的部分，不时还有点痉挛一样打着颤。

 

　　“儿子、”刘培强有点着急，想要赶紧把刘启放回到病床上，又怕会惊着儿子，让他更激动。还没等他琢磨出个方案来，刘启突然潜入他衣摆，按在他左胸上的手让他整个儿僵住了。

 

　　他终于知道了刘启想要做什么。儿子想要确认他仍旧跳动的脉搏。

 

　　他赶紧抓着儿子的手，按到正确的地方，尽量放松全身，不让紧绷的肌肉掩盖脉搏的震动。“爸爸还活着。”他轻声说道，几乎发不出声音来。刘启在摸到他脉搏之后，像是再也撑不住自己，轰然倒在他身上，但仍执着地按着他颈部的脉搏，额头就靠在他的头旁边。

 

　　这几乎有点像是个拥抱。

 

　　时隔这么多年，他独自在深空回忆了无数次的拥抱着儿子的温暖触感，尽管有些不一样了，尽管儿子已经不再想以前一样喜欢他了，还是让他感到充盈在心口的无比满足。

 

　　“爸爸带你回到病床上好不好？”他忍不住像对一个孩子说话那样轻声诱哄道。

 

　　“你闭嘴。”刘启仍像之前那样言语粗暴，瞪着他的眼睛恶狠狠地，但他既没有放松那只按在他颈部的手，另一只手也紧握到他肩上，刘培强忍不住想象，要是他儿子有爪子，那恐怕早就剜进他肉里了。

 

　　“但你如果乖乖打针，明天我们就能回家了。”他更轻地说道。

 

　　

 

　　++++++


	2. Chapter 2

　　++++++

　　

　　他们如愿回家了，但刘启的状况和他想象有些不一样。自从他半夜摸过来确认了刘培强真真切切还活着以后，他几乎一刻也不愿放开他，似乎生怕一撒手自己就会跑了一样。

　　照常理来说，这个情形应该是有点滑稽的，但自从朵朵看着他死死握着刘叔的手不肯放而笑了他两句，激得他狂怒着哗哗流眼泪以来，他们谁都不敢再碰这个话题了。

　　刘启一直非常沉默，不知道是并不愿、还是并不能多说话。随着那24小时的推进，他能坐起来的时间越来越多，出院前几个小时里，他简直不允许刘培强离开他的病床，只让他脱了机械外装甲坐在病床上。

　　或许是经过了朵朵的提醒，所有来探望他的小伙伴们似乎都对这个多少有些尴尬的画面视而不见，没有一个人对此作过任何形式的提及。而一个一看就是高加索人种的白金色头发男孩儿则面露了然的神色。

　　而刘培强自己呢？其实各种念头都在他脑子里面杂乱地翻滚过一次，担心儿子以后会不会被小伙伴笑话，担心自己是不是做对了，究竟怎么样才能让儿子高兴起来。但最终儿子愤怒中展露出来的对他的需求凌驾了一切，他已经无暇再想什么，他只希望能让刘启满意。

　　  
++++++  
　　

　　刘启的恢复比他自己快得多，很快他穿着机械外装甲掺着刘启走路做复健练习这个每日亲子交流就变得毫无必要。

　　刘启依然很沉默。对着朵朵时还能耐心下来，但对着他则几乎不太说话，仅是有时候会有些他忍不住的恶言冲口而出。但即使如此，他依旧不允许刘培强离他太远，这个太远，指的是几步路。

　　哪怕刘培强仅仅是去个解手，他也坚持像个门神似得杵在门口。

　　“难道你怕爸爸翻窗逃跑吗？”刘培强尝试温言和他开玩笑，但换来的仅有他冷淡且沉默的凝视，和不可拒绝地再握上来的手。

　　  
++++++  
　　

　　在刘启出院一周后，朵朵就和同学们一起响应了援助重建杭州地下城的号召，追随着救援队的脚步出了北京地下城。他的归来明显让朵朵欢欣鼓舞又放心不少，但他和刘启之间诡异的气氛肯定也给小姑娘造成了不少压力，小姑娘或许本能地感知到她哥这事谁都掺和不了，干脆摆出一副‘大人的事情我管不了’的态度撒腿跑了。

　　刘培强相当担心她的安危，但另一方面也知道，如果不能和儿子说开，这对稳固家庭关系是个极大的障碍。

　　可他一点也没料到在朵朵离家之后，刘启对他的肢体接触需求更加剧烈起来。在朵朵身上恐怕留有刘启最后一丝保持一个正常人类应有行为的理性，朵朵一旦离家，把这唯一的理智也带走了。

　　从前他还能离开刘启几步，而现在，他只要离开、或仅仅是有点离开刘启身边的倾向，刘启就会明显焦虑和狂躁起来。

　　从前刘启只是牵着他的手，或者伸出一只手搭在他肩膀、手臂上的任意一个刘启最方便触碰到的地方。现在这一个手掌的接触已经不能让刘启满足，他更喜欢整个人抱上来，或圈着他的腰，或者让刘培强主动抱着他，或者干脆脱掉他的机械外骨架，把他抱在身前，就像抱着一个奇异的巨大玩偶。

　　绝大多数时候刘启都是默不作声地拥抱着他，但刘培强总是能不时地感觉到刘启不时涌上来的情绪。

　　有时候是把头埋在肩窝上时突然咬紧的牙关，有时候是环在他胃部附近的突然收紧的双手，有时是突然把手伸进他的衣服里面，只为了碰到他摸起来温热的人类皮肤，确认他的确活着。动作相当慌乱，眼神却仍是凶恶地，满怀恨意，像是恨不得往他头上打一拳。

　　“你他妈再离开试试。”好几次，这句话都会不经意、但恶狠狠地从刘启紧咬的齿列中泄露出来。

　　他唯有企望于自己的温声安抚和拥抱终有一日能发挥一点效用，让儿子不再暴怒。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　刘培强离开了太久。17年，足够在他心爱的儿子心口挖上一个永远填不满的巨大空洞。

　　但从另一个方面看来，从他的感官上来说，他并没有离开那么久。和他工作的时间相比起来，他沉睡的时间实在是太漫长。刘培强心里清楚明白，他的心智还远远没成熟到能成为一个21岁男人的爸爸。

　　可是现实就是，他的儿子已经21岁了。

　　他没有参与儿子的整个成长，儿子在他不知道的情况下，已经完全长大成人，分化为一个Alpha，踏足进入很多他也不知道的领域。他不知道应该怎么和一个青春期的青少年相处，更不知道怎么和一个是他儿子的成年人相处。他不可能有足够的底气来扮演一个正确的父亲，他确信自己不是一个愚蠢的人，但是他的脑子根本追不上那些究竟应该怎么正确行事的疑问。

　　他不是一个合格的爸爸，他没能成为儿子的朋友，他甚至不是一个合格的军人。

　　但他唯一知道的仅有一项，时间和空间将他们分离，他对儿子的爱却从来没有少过半点。刘启在他面前正受着折磨，源于他的折磨。

　　17年了，那个破在他儿子心上的空洞其实也切实地存在于他身体里面。他原本以为在寂寞的深空里独自想念儿子时，这个空洞叫嚣着自己存在时已经很难捱，但他没想到在亲眼面对着儿子，看着他被他造出来的这个空洞吞噬扭曲，这比那要难受多了。

　　他活过来了。

　　只要他愿意回想，只要他愿意承认，对于执行任务他已经是彻头彻尾的失败。在最后关头，什么为了延续人类种群，什么正确的事情，一切都在他脑中不复存在。他做的所有，他自己知道究竟是为了什么。

　　除了儿子，他再没有什么是不可失去的。

　　他活过来了。只要刘启还需要，他愿意给出他拥有的所有。

　　

　　++++++

　　刘启抱着他的时间越来越长，而且不再是朵朵离开的头两天的那种相对较松的拥抱，有时甚至箍着他，让他觉得两个人的胸腔挤压在一起，都快要喘不过气了。

　　因为他也还不能长时间站立，刘启总是强迫他坐在他腿上，把头埋在他怀里半句话也不说。别扭尴尬和不自然早在几次之后就不翼而飞，刘培强不需要细想就能知道这个姿势看起来有多不对头，但反正也没人能看到，这问题也就变得不怎么要紧了。

　　有时刘启会允许他在一只手摸在他脑袋上的同时，另一只手看看书，比方说一些关于年轻Alpha的心理和生理状态的书。有时候刘启脾气上来了，会一手打掉他的书，非让他两只手都落在他身上，不许分心。

　　在越来越多的拥抱之后，又发展到了有时候刘启会忍不住咬他，基本是在肩膀上，刘培强有时候会担心自己在儿子眼里会不会是一块泄愤的肉骨头，但幸好刘启没有哪次真的会让他受伤，总是会在他开始忍受疼痛时，就又松口沉重地呼吸，像是在生闷气。

　　在这个心理医疗条件极度匮乏的非常时期，刘培强只能猜测刘启或许是有点创伤后应激障碍，但真要严格说起来，从家里开门出去，能遇见的每一个人都多少有点创伤后应激障碍，地球毁灭，这可不是一个能轻易忘记的濒死经历。

　　刘启也不是完全没有好转，他肯对他说的话逐渐越来越多，尽管绝大多数时候都仍旧愤怒，而且对话很快就又会被打断，但从儿子紧紧圈着他的手臂看来，刘启也不是完全的憎恨他。

　　有一天晚饭后，他仍旧习惯地轻拍儿子的肩膀，坐在他身上看书。儿子已经过长的头发被他在后脑扎了一个揪揪，他曾暗暗在心里想了想这是不是就像给女儿扎头发的乐趣。朵朵已经离家两个星期，刘启近几天开始更多地容许他心不在焉地看书，但他自己仍旧是既不怎么看他，也什么都不做，就光窝在他胸口发愣，甚至就那么入睡。

　　所以当他儿子把他抱离了一点，直直盯着他时，刘培强还忍不住一愣。

　　“如果不是Tim对我说，我还有朵朵要照顾，我他妈早就不想活了。”

　　刘启的话像一把刀一样，刘培强脑中的一部分意识到他还得表现得想一个坚强的父亲，但实际上已经忍不住为这个或许发生的假设微微颤抖起来。

　　“但是爸爸想要你活着。”他沮丧地发现，他连说出来的话音都是战抖的。

　　刘培强再试图把声音挤出嗓子眼时，它仅像一丝烟气一样，几不可闻。“爸爸愿意做一切事情，只要能让你活着。”

　　他止不住地又回想起空间站，他那完全被他放弃的职责和领航者任务。

　　从刘启的表情上看来，他也回想起来上一次他爸爸口中的为了让他活下来而所做的事，面容变得相当狰狞扭曲起来。

　　“你敢！你再试试！”刘启看起来气极，翻来覆去地只说着这两句话。最后像实在气狠了，忍无可忍地咬上来。

　　或许不应该说咬。

　　因为尽管刘培强完全脑中一片空白，他仍知道那是一个吻。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

　　

　　亲吻开了一个了不得的头，貌似给刘启打开了一扇新大门。以往所有他突然怒气冲冲的时刻，在那天以后就全部换成了亲吻。

　　有时是相当温存的、像小猫小狗舔人般的细碎啄吻，甚至刘启都不会在意是不是吻在嘴上。但绝大多数时候，刘启的吻都是些让刘培强觉得仿佛内脏在交缠一般的、过度深入的吻。刘培强尽他所能地接纳，但总是被刘启吻得喘不过气来。比起归咎于接吻技巧一类的问题，不如说刘启的吻就像他那些汹涌的怒意，过于强烈，让刘培强无从招架。

　　刘启非常喜欢亲吻，刘培强本能地感知到。

　　于是他也不时尝试着捧起刘启的脸，在他光洁的额头、或已经不再肉嘟嘟的脸颊上印上一些亲吻。即使每次在他这么做完之后，都会换来刘启掐着他补上一个快把他吞下去似的吻，但他还是没有勇气直接吻在儿子的嘴上。

　　吻可以让刘启平静上很久。也让刘启开始更多地开口回应他的话了。

　　怎么和刘启说话这个问题一度让刘培强烦恼非常。刘启能抱着他呆上很久很久，但他总想让儿子有点来自外界的信息交换，于是这说什么就成了大问题。

　　一切关于他在空间站的经历都容易让刘启变得焦虑和烦躁，偶尔还会有点暴力倾向。他的拳头不会落在刘培强身上，但随便击打在硬物上会让他自己受伤，这更让刘培强难以忍受。一切关于其它家人的话题会让刘启沮丧和伤心，也让刘培强沮丧和伤心，逝去的人永不再回来，若是回忆无法带来足够的甘甜，就只剩疼痛。在对关于自己幼时的事迹上，刘启则显得仿佛充耳不闻，而且这也太容易让刘培强反复重新面对他在儿子四岁时就离家的事实。

　　于是他们之间能说的话题就显得相当匮乏起来了。

　　那些刘培强认为可以缓解儿子不安全感的话，理所当然地成了被说得最多的。

　　“爸爸哪儿都不去。爸爸爱你。”

　　++++++  
　　

　　有时刘启的心情可以说得上非常好，可以接受他的开玩笑。

　　“你要是再敢跑，我就打断你的腿。”

　　“可是爸爸的腿已经断了。”刘培强在他的瞪视下软着声音回答，希望他不要生气。

　　刘启盯着床单的样子好像和它有什么深仇大恨，在他腿边的床铺上拍打了两下，“快点好起来！”他粗着嗓子说道。

　　刘培强从这个青年的侧脸上仿佛又看到了他小时候虎头虎头地颠颠跑来的身影，心都要化了。

 

　　  
　　++++++

　　  
　　但有时候，刘启的心情也能变得非常坏。

　　刘启看人的眼神总是直勾勾的，配上他上挑的眼角和本身也不是软和的性格，面无表情时总是看着有点凶。从有一次刘培强无意识地回避了他的视线之后，又让他有了每次说话都强迫刘培强必须和他对视的习惯。

　　心情不算坏的时候仅会捏着他的下巴，如果他恰巧在生气，那搞不好整个下颌都会被他抓在手里。这个习惯倒是给了刘培强一些关于他接下来即将听到的是什么一类型话语的预警，多少给他留下一些做心理准备的时间。

　　被掐着不难受，难熬的是刘启在那之后会吐露出来的内容。面对痛苦的事物，回避是人类的本能，学会知道不能一次又一次地按上刀尖，不能一次又一次地摸向火源。不管来自生理还是心理上的痛苦，不夸张地说，懂得回避确保着人类的生存和延续。

　　但刘培强不能回避。他的回避只会让刀尖扎得更深，火源烧得更猛。他得集中全副心神，让自己完整一个，好好儿的留在刘启面前，接受着所有刘启想让他接受的无论什么。

　　“我讨厌你轻声轻气地讲话。”

　　“我讨厌。”

　　“什么一，二，三，抬头。”

　　“可去你妈的一二三抬头。”

　　“你想不想也看一次我在你面前被炸成粉末？”

　　无论刘培强想不想承认，但他也会发抖，他也并不是总能把背挺得笔直。

　　如果不是此刻他屁股底下儿子的腿、和掐在他颌骨上手散发出来的温暖热量，让他仍旧实感着他并不是一个人，他可能连僵在原地都做不到。

　　有时他感觉自己脖子上就像绑有一根牵引绳，绳子的另一端握在刘启手上。他进一步，退一步，向两边，都只会是万丈深渊，他的所有努力除了让事情变得更坏以外不可能有一点作用。

　　只有刘启。

　　唯有他牵动手里的牵引绳，才能让他恍若有了漂浮的能力。他能飘起来，落回到他儿子身边的地面上，从此安全。

　　他忍不住抱着儿子的腰向前倾，脸颊贴在刘启的脖子上，感受贴着他跳动的脉搏渐渐和缓。

 

　　  
　　++++++

 

　　刘启不再咬他了，取而代之的是热衷于在他原本咬的地方吸出吻痕。他做这个行为的密度太过频繁，频繁到刘培强每次看向镜子的时候都忍不住想，儿子在对着他脖子和肩膀上那些看起来跟病变似的皮肤是怎么下得去嘴的。

　　有次刘启在无意中用手指拂过他头发和后颈的交汇处时，他控制不住打了个抖，从此刘启就几乎不再把他面对面抱在身前，转而让他背靠着他。有时在那上面亲一口，有时用鼻子蹭着他，有时直接就吸着那一小块皮肤，非看他颤抖了才停下来。

　　“Beta这里又没有可以标记腺体。你为什么会反应这么大？”刘启这么说着，拇指还没停下拨弄他那一小片皮肤。

　　“爸爸不知道。”刘培强没能忍住那些抖动，这让他声音都有些发颤。他猜自己讲话还是刘启说讨厌的那样轻声轻气，他对着儿子语气根本重不起来，但刘启没再为这个发怒过。

　　“可能因为是要害？”又是一个抖。“被打到会死的。”

　　他看着儿子翻了一个巨大的白眼，一口叼了上来。

　　

　　++++++

 

　　  
　　拥抱是平常，接吻他下意识地不去想，但发展到刘启着了魔似地总叼着他一小块皮肉吸吮磨蹭的时候，刘培强不得不正视到他们的行为已经太过像前戏。

　　尤其是刘启从背后抱着他的姿势实在是太糟糕，相接触的面积太过、太过多。那些伸进他衣服里面触碰着他皮肤的手仿佛也有了一些别的含义，刘培强很难不为那一大块热源提供体而感到头脑一片空白。

　　在空间站清醒的那几年里，关于性方面他保持了国人腼腆且有点保守的应对方式。本身就工作繁忙，再加上他的全副心神都在思念年幼儿子上。无论是再找一个伴侣还是建立一段互助互惠的关系，从头到尾都没出现在他的待办事项上面过。

　　但他是个完全健康的成年人。

　　甚至他是一个宇航员。在触觉上他可能并没有什么过人之处，但他有着和大多数人比起来优异的神经反射和传导系统，要他对着那些指向明显的触碰和亲吻没有反应，那根本是一件不可能的事。

　　在相当早的阶段，他就已经感受到过刘启在抱着他接吻的时候勃起了，但他没有往深入想过。他仅仅是以为，处在刘启的这个年龄阶段，大腿上坐着一个人，这个人还和他唇舌相连，给予这种程度的刺激对神经系统来说的确容易让儿子反射地兴奋起来。只是毕竟对于男性来说不是每一次的性唤起都有什么具体意义，事实上儿子也慢慢地平复了，所以他根本没觉得需要在这些事上过度反应。

　　只是现在不再一样了。刘启那些抚弄在他大腿上，轻按在他胃部上，揉捏在他乳尖上的手，态度太过狎昵，意图太过明显，感触又太过鲜明。

　　他再不能装作儿子只是单纯想和他亲近，但他也同样不知道可以为此做些什么。

　　直到刘启在一天晚上执着地在他左胸附近不依不饶地舔吻，他在乳头被含住的时候第一次忍不住起了反应。刘启好不容易又面对面地抱着他了，他此刻只希望他那些腼腆和保守能起起作用，可惜它们在那些啧啧作响的吮咬下蒸发得不知所踪。刘启对他贴的更近了，他都能感觉到自己抵在了儿子的肚子上，还好刘启并没有任何更进一步的举动。

　　仅仅是盯着他，在他被吸得通红的尖端上吹了一口气。

　　刘培强突然意识到，这从一开始就是他纵容他的。

　　他允许了他的拥抱，所以他开始和他接吻。他允许了他的吻，他就开始在他身上留下吻痕。他也接受了那些吻痕，结果他开始对他做出远超暗示的实际行为。终有一天，他会需要更多，他将会触摸到更深入的地方，而他不可能有除了允许以外的反应。

　　因为他的前后左右都是深渊，牵引绳的另一头在刘启的手里面，唯有他拉扯那根绳子，他才有可能飘离地面。唯有他拉动那根索在他咽喉上的绳子，唯有落在他的旁边，他才可能从此安全。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　++++++

　　  
　　当石块开始滚动之后，的确是将变得越来越快。

　　从拥抱到亲吻用了一个多月，从亲吻到在他身上留下印迹之间只隔了一周，那些有意图的触碰或许也让刘启感到迟疑，所以他在吻痕这个阶段停留了大半个月。一旦他跨越了那些刘培强不知道是不是真的存在的障碍，从刘培强不小心在他儿子腿上硬了之后，到刘启握着他的手按向自己下身，这之间只隔了两天。

　　刘培强觉得头昏目眩。

　　在他儿子坐在他旁边突然掐起他的手腕，吻着他的掌心的时候，他就开始觉得有点喘不过气来。刘启拽着他的手一直往下伸时，其实他也很想抬头在刘启脸上咬一口，但是他没敢，等真正有块圆钝且潮湿的热源反复蹭着刚才刘启吻过的地方时，他已经整个人都懵了。

　　他是个相当优秀的宇航员。他可以在失重、失速、失去视觉并且脑部充血的状态下，还能在零点几秒之内作出反应，准确无误地扳动数个开关、找到对应的按键，但是对着刘启，他总是过于频繁地处在一个大脑空白和不知所措的状态。

　　刘启不断蹭着他后颈上端那块皮肤、不时还轻轻咬两口的动作，让他的思维更是糊成一团。他试着想蜷起手指来尝试取悦儿子，但刘启只是更紧地掐着他的手，执着地蹭着他的手心。

　　“我已经看了好久好久。”刘启松开按在他左肩上的手，把他那不知做什么好的左手也牵起来按在唇边，他又被儿子抱在怀里了。刘启的声音很低沉，低沉得刘培强觉得那声音就在自己尾椎处盘旋回响，那些蹭过他掌心皮肤的轻微震动，让他晕眩得怀疑自己可能只要吸一口气，就能闻到空气里满是酒香。

　　“我要慢慢吃你。”

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　就像曾经的一个吻能让刘启放松很久，现在这些不能完全算是性交，但绝对算得上是性行为的互动也能让刘启的心情好上比较长的一段时间。

　　他开始在外人面前表现得非常到位，嬉笑怒骂插科打诨。刘培强能感觉到其实刘启是挺擅长和人相处的，但只要一回家，他就不知是像卸了一个面具、还是戴了一个面具似的目无表情起来。

　　但即使这样，却也不是对他黑着脸。刘启会愿意花上很久来和他亲吻和拥抱，有时候从背后抱着他，可以吸着他肩膀的一块皮肤在十几分钟内都不怎么动弹，仅仅是不时地舔上一舔。

　　刘启很是喜欢他后颈上那块特别敏感的皮肤，刘培强不知道这是因为他总在被碰到那里时反应比较大，还是这单纯只是Alpha的天性，想要在那并不存在的性腺上留下标记。

　　刘启开始有了越来越多的方法能让他浑身发烫，可能他身上已经没有哪块肉是刘启没摸过的了，但刘启却从来没有真正意义上的进入过他。

　　他们会在那些各式各样的性行为中间说话。可能这对于一般人来说有点奇怪，甚至他们交流的是些有点煞风景的话题，但刘培强却很喜欢这样。他会忍不住很高兴，他们什么都不说的话会让他不自觉地紧张，反而如果刘启对他说话就能让他放松下来。

　　有时候刘启也会不带性暗示地揉揉他腿上那些手术带来的伤疤，刘培强觉得那几乎就是满含爱意的。

　　他的腿恢复得越来越好，但为了骨头愈合得更好一点，他还是靠着外骨架走路。在家里只要刘启脱下他的机械外骨架，他就任由他抱着了。

　　他在刘启脸上和额头上留下的吻越来越多，他开始敢主动吻在刘启的嘴唇上了。他已经不再在意什么是正常的，但他还是没能停止想他们为什么会变成这样。

　　“当你对某样事物想得太久时，更渴望是很正常的。”刘培强已经非常习惯张开腿坐在儿子身上了，但还没能习惯儿子把手指探进他身体里面摸索。用自己的内膜感知自己儿子的手指对于他来说还是一件比较奇怪的事情，他忍不住有点喘。“这种渴望会、容易和性欲混淆，让你以为那本来就、就是性欲。”

　　“你要听我认为的版本吗。”刘启在他耳朵上慢慢轻咬着，用那种会令他骶椎发颤的声音对他说道。

　　“你有没有听过，如果一对亲生兄妹从小就被分开，等到他们长大了，再相见时就会发现对方有着致命的吸引力。仿佛除了对方以外，再没有什么人值得他去爱了。”刘启那只没有伸进他身体里的手按在他胸口，和他另外那只近乎凶狠地碾压在他肉壁上的手截然不同地轻轻揉着他。

　　“但如果他们从小在一起长大的话，就不会发现对方有任何的吸引力。甚至连想象和对方发生性行为，都是令人作呕的。这种情况，不止在同辈之中，在长辈和晚辈中也会发生。”

　　“如果一直在一起长大的话，就绝对不会这样。”刘启冲着他的耳朵再度轻轻地重复了一遍，刘培强觉得自己眼眶发热了，他不想让儿子看到他的脸。

　　“我们17年没见。我越看你，越想射在你身上每一个地方，让你哪里都有我的气味，让你无论去到哪里，别人都知道你是我的。”刘启的声音越来越轻，几不可闻，但还是止不住地飘进他耳朵里。“你呢？你只觉得五年没见过我。你从来都不想要我是不是。”

　　刘培强再也忍不住了，他不顾腰下被儿子手指的拓张弄得全身发软，努力转身捧着刘启的脸，狠狠吻了上去。

　　

　　++++++


	5. Chapter 5

　　

　　刘启的话反反复复地在刘培强脑子里打转。

　　就像在他身体里点燃了一盏灯，给了他突然一刹的灵光之后，所有他之前忽略的和故意掩藏起来的角落都被照亮了。他像是忽然能看懂儿子，不再需要战战兢兢地在心里无数次推演着他究竟需要做什么、究竟怎么做才是对的。

　　“仿佛除了对方以外，再没有什么人值得他去爱了。”

　　刘启这么说过。他回过头来想自己，除了刘启之外，他还会爱上什么人吗。他还能爱上什么人吗。

　　他再没有任何地方足够可以容纳另一个个体了。

　　那些他独自一人在浩渺群星之中，凝望着那个已经不再那么蓝的蓝白色星球的漫长时光里，充盈在他心中的、叫他渴望的、白天占据着他空闲时间、晚上溜进他梦里玩耍的，就只有那么一个人。

　　虽然在之前，他从来没从性的方面想过他，但是刘启已经在他身体里扎根那么深，不要说拔除，哪怕只是碰一碰也叫他痛苦不堪。

　　他清醒的时间仅有不到六年，可是希冀和等待都是痛苦的。只要他心怀期待，却又无法相见，求而不得让一时一分都显得那么漫长。他都不敢想象他小小的孩子是怎么度过这17年的。他也曾希望刘启并不想他，那肯定会好过很多。

　　但事实上当刘启真的拒绝再和他说话以后，时光变得更难熬了。感官上好像永远没有尽头。唯有理智还能不停地对他说，一秒，一秒，再一秒，这些全部过去了之后总会能到再相见的日子。

　　可是命运就是爱开玩笑，等他真的再看见儿子，仿佛地球都已经毁灭过一次。什么都不对了。

　　当你已经过度地渴求一个人，那样太过强烈的欲望会容易和性欲混淆。他这么告诉自己。

　　他心中空洞是那么那么大，除了刘启，谁都不可能填得满。他不敢再往下想了。他害怕。他也什么都不能做，为了不那么怕，他只好什么也不想，他只能把好不容易重新得回来的珍宝捧在心口不知所措。

　　但是刘启说了那个分离的故事。

　　原来从来就不是什么摧毁和破坏，在他儿子身上的憎恨和暴怒只不过是求而不得的另一种形态。

　　只要静下心往回想，刘启从来就没对他用过什么暴力，气狠了，磨着牙掐着他咬他两口都没有太用力，反倒是一直给他没完没了的亲吻和舔舐。每一次刘启尝试推进那条在他心中可能从来没存在过的线时，都会试探上很久，确认一直没收到负面反馈才会推进一步。

　　那些刘培强一直没搞懂的重重复复进行、却不会更加深入的狎弄，这一刻像是全都有了解释。

　　在第一次把手指伸进刘培强身体里面之前，刘启在他穴口揉弄了很久，当时刘培强还以为这是儿子为了恐吓他。那些裹着润滑液的灵活手指在他肉穴上来回划着细密的圈，那些不属于他的液体被儿子从冷揉到热，刘启半眯着眼睛嗤笑着，从他盯着他的神情和语气上，仿佛要嘶嘶地淌出毒液来。

　　“怎么样。怕了没有。”刘启说。

　　他浑身都软了，那块小小的缝隙几乎就要翕张起来，湿润地抽搐着想要挽留那些若即若离的入侵者。有什么好怕的？在他身体里，儿子早已入骨入血，早就在他更深的地方都刻下了印记，所以有什么好怕的？

　　但是他不敢说。只能扭头在儿子脸颊上轻轻亲一口。

　　刘启从来没有真正强迫他，那些看似强硬的逼迫，如今想起来也只是在小心翼翼地探寻他的底线。只是他之前从来不敢回应，他只是呆在原地不敢动弹，等着刘启拉动手里的牵引绳，却从来不知道他也应该给儿子提示。

　　所以刘启只会抱着他，来来回回地在他各块皮肉上磨蹭着，他的阴茎从来没有真正闯进过他身体里的无论哪个地方。哪怕刘培强想要用手满足他，刘启也会反反复复地亲着他的手指、他的掌心。所以刘培强也耽溺于这样的行为里，这时的刘启太温和，他所流露出来的情感太像爱。

　　他也真是傻得可以，真是耳聋眼也瞎。

　　刘培强还是想把索套圈在脖子上，把绳子的另一端交到刘启手上。

　　那片深渊已经不见了。

　　

　　++++++


	6. Chapter 6

　　

　　刘培强想进一步，但话虽如此，那些不会看时机的保守和腼腆、还有难以受控的笨嘴拙舌都总是出来打岔。

　　“爸爸爱你，爸爸哪儿也不去。”来来去去地滚动在刘培强舌尖的还是这些已经说过无数遍的话，他觉得自己像个愚笨的、内存不足的复读机。

　　“受过这种程度的伤，爸爸不可能会再去空间站的。”他想叫儿子放心，但是看着刘启一瞬就黑下来的脸色，刘培强也哑了。等他嘴巴啪嗒啪嗒地开合数次，想要再说什么来找补时，刘启一口就堵了下来。  
　　  
　　说没用，那就用做的。他握着刘启的手，把它放在自己脸上、脖子上，潜进衣服里的腰上。他得到了很多很多的吻和拥抱，他喜欢刘启的大拇指缓缓地在他皮肤上划圈摩挲的感觉，但就没有其它了。

　　“爸爸爱你！”刘培强觉得这明明应该是杀手锏了，但是为什么刘启却总只是定定地看着他，仅仅有时皱皱眉呢？他无奈又气急。

 

　　++++++

　　  
　　他第一次张开嘴含在儿子阴茎上时，被刘启捏得差点没把下巴卸下来。看着儿子那一脸震惊的样子，刘培强突然觉得这样的儿子可爱极了，他重新在地上跪好，看了看刘启没有再继续表露出反对的意思，轻轻在顶端亲了两口，感觉到刘启的紧绷，学了学刘启总喜欢在舔了他乳头半天之后往上面吹一口气的动作之后，才努力把更多的部分含进嘴里。

　　他应该有抵触的，但是他没有。属于刘启的一部分顶在他口腔里面所带来的触感和满足感简直强烈到近乎异常，他用力吸紧口腔，让脸颊内侧的软肉更加紧贴在这个火热的器官上。为了不要哀叹出声音来，他的鼻息越来越急促，他觉得自己全身都在发烫。

　　刘培强多少有点害怕于他这完全没丝毫不适、反而很沉迷的样子会吓到刘启。他既没有自信觉得自己被允许这样，也不敢确定刘启是不是真的喜欢这样。他偷偷地抬眼看刘启，却被他专注盯在自己身上的眼神，和不断轻轻捏在自己左边耳垂上的手指逗弄得腰都差点软了。

　　他仅仅因为吸着刘启的阴茎就硬得一塌糊涂，那个已经被刘启的手指造访过很多次的隐秘部位控制不住地渴求着什么，他想摸摸自己，但又舍不得放开握住刘启阴茎的手。

　　在结要爆出来之前，刘启捏着他的下巴不让他动，硬是把阴茎抽了出来。刘培强看着那上面的一片水汪汪的亮光，忍不住张开嘴伸出舌头舔上马眼下端的那块皮肤，接住了那一股又一股喷溅出来的热液。有一些精液落在他脸上，但是大部分都被他完好地卷进嘴里了。那味道不算好吃，但是带来的满足感让他脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。

　　他偎依在儿子的大腿边，看着那个恐怕好一会儿都不会消下去的结，害怕和不确定又重新卷土而来。“爸爸吓到你了吗？”刘培强忍不住轻轻地问，惊讶于自己的声音哑得厉害。

　　刘启还在喘粗气，盯着他的眼神又变得有点恶狠狠起来。这让刘培强吓了一跳，慌忙想说些什么却哽住时，被刘启一把从地上捞回腿上。

　　这个两个月多以来坐过无数次的位置对于他来说太过熟悉，刘培强立刻放松了下来。他抱着刘启的腰想靠回他的脖子上，却感到刘启右手扶在他的颈椎上，一下把他扔进了那张他们又当沙发又当床的家具上，那床垫上灰色的布套被他蹭皱了些。

　　不等他来得及有任何反应，刘启就把两根手指塞进了他嘴里，像是想把他刚才射进去的精液抹出来一样地刮擦转弄着刘培强的舌头，可是它们早就已经被刘培强咽下去了。所以他讨好地吸着刘启的手指，乖乖地舔着他的指腹，以往这能让刘启很高兴的，但今天刘启半点也没留恋，飞快地抽出手指又探进他松软的居家长裤里。

　　自从刘启的手指开始流连在他身上的时候起，早在刘培强想通之前，他就已经不再穿内裤了。他不知道刘启是怎么想的，儿子从未对此表过态，刘培强只是希望如果儿子想要摸他时，不必穿过一层又一层麻烦的皮筋。

　　他早就忍不住射在了裤子里，刘启摸到他的肚皮上，擦过那些还没被裤子布料吸收完的精液，又毫不留情地握在他刚刚射完所以格外敏感的阴茎上，粗鲁地撸动着头部和挤压在他的阴囊上，仿佛挤奶一样试图再挤一点精液出来。刘培强忍不住蜷起身体喘息起来。混着那些一团糟的体液，刘启在他后穴上揉了几把，但就不再接着动作了。刘启的呼吸依旧粗重，紧紧地抱着他，额头压在他颈侧上，刘培强还能感觉到他没完全消退下去的肉结抵在他的大腿上。

　　“下次不要这样。”儿子的声音也很暗哑，“如果我的结卡在你嘴里，到时候根本拿不出来，压到气管怎么办。”

　　那种觉得刘启特别可爱的心情又涌了上来，刘培强顺从心意把儿子抱在了怀里，摸摸他在后脑扎起来的那个揪，并不怎么软，但真的太可爱了，他忍不住再摸了摸。换来刘启一口咬在他喉结上，叫他噎住了一声喘息。

　　“也不要这样撩我，我一个大小伙子不禁撩你不知道啊？”儿子听着有点恼怒。

　　那个在他心里盘旋了很久的问题终于浮到了他嘴边，“你为什么从来不……不、”刘培强很想知道，但说不下去。

　　刘启不说话了，只是伸手按在他的下腹上，缓缓地抚摸着。刘培强刚刚高潮完，本来就有点犯困，刘启手上的热度熨到他身上来时，就更加困了。这两个多月来他窝在这个热源上迷迷糊糊到睡觉的次数多到数不清，虽然他想知道答案，但也猜测这可能是儿子暗示他该睡觉了，只好不再说话。

　　刘启只是沉默了一阵，“我想等你的腿好起来。”

　　“但爸爸的腿早就好了，过两周再做个检查就可以不再用外骨架……”

　　“我要等你完全好起来。操你的生殖腔。”刘启没有等他念叨完，自顾自地放下一句让他整个都懵了的话。

　　“但是、但是、”刘培强觉得自己舌头都转不灵了，“爸爸、爸爸没有那个。”

　　“你有。”刘启按在他下腹的手稍稍加重了点，另一只手重新潜回到他颈椎下，揉弄起那块他特别敏感的皮肤，让刘培强不自觉打了个抖。“你有，就像你的腺体。即便是男性Beta，既拥有颈后的腺体，也拥有生殖腔，只是没有经过分化后的二次生长，很不发达，一般就当做没有了，但不是真的没有。不过你脖子后面这块神经特别敏感倒是应该不是因为有腺体，一般Omega都没有你这么怕被人摸脖子。你为什么不知道这个？”

　　顶着儿子疑惑的目光，刘培强还是没从被震懵的状态里恢复过来。“我……爸爸没有特别分化啊，不用额外学这个的。”

　　“你逃课了。”儿子斩钉截铁，刘培强觉得自己脸都热了，努力岔开话题。

　　“那为什么一定要等我好了才可以？”

　　这一次刘启沉默得更久了，久到刘培强觉得不会再有回答，他被刘启拎着去漱口，又被抱回床上，两个人一起把被子拍松软了，他卷在里面都快要睡着了。半梦半醒之间，他听见刘启低低的话音。

　　“如果你实在受不了，那还可以跑。”

　　

　　++++++


	7. Chapter 7

　　

　　刘启开始能一直比较平和地和他相处了，也开始参加运载车司机培训。刘培强知道他早就能操作运载车，但是刘启真的非常聪明，对于像运载车高级维修这类的课程也飞快地能手到擒来。

　　刘培强看着他把工作服脱了一半绑在腰上，一边背书一边转着一把螺丝起子玩的样子，忽然很深刻地重新体会到了他儿子有多帅气。他比他要高大，也很强壮，脸像他的妈妈，比起硬朗来更偏向柔和，但这丝柔和让他看起来英俊非凡，也中和了他性格中的那股横冲直撞所带来的狠劲。

　　“我儿子一定在小姑娘之中很受欢迎。”刘培强莫名老怀安慰般叹道，但又在螺丝起子一下子掉落在地上的反应中发现可能儿子并不喜欢听这个。

　　“你想干嘛？”刘启警惕地转过头来盯着他，刘培强几乎能看见有一双隐形的尖耳朵和大尾巴突然警戒起来，他忍不住笑出来。

　　“没想干嘛，夸夸你。爸爸骄傲嘛。”

　　他看着刘启三两步走过来，一把把他抱到腿上坐好，把头埋在他胸口不说话了。

　　“怎么了？”刘培强摸摸儿子的耳朵，顺手又摸摸儿子脑后那个揪的尾巴，把十指压在刘启的头皮上缓缓给他按摩起来。

　　刘启看上去已经从之前那个极端低落的状态中恢复过来，也不再是那副对所有事物都提不起兴趣，只想呆在他旁边的样子了。刘启应该是回到了他本来应有的状态，对一切情况都游刃有余。虽然刘培强本来就觉得在他们倆之中，刘启才是那个主导的人，但现在这种感觉更加强烈了。

　　刘培强既很高兴，又有点陷入对未来的迷茫。刘启已经决定踏上继承他姥爷职业的道路，而他答应过不会再离开儿子身边，那他就不会再回到编制里面，否则一有任务调令下来，他只能身不由己。曾经的他有那么多必须去做的事情，现在这些事情一下子都不复存在，让他有点落空感。

　　“刘培强你咬我一口吧。”忽然从他的怀里传来刘启一声闷闷的要求，刘培强还没从自己思绪里脱离出来，顿时觉得有点摸不着头脑。

　　“什么？”

　　“咬我一口。”

　　刘培强只好依言低下头，在刘启的耳朵上小心的咬一口，换来刘启在他屁股上不怎么用力、却很响亮地拍了一巴掌，他忍不住脸红了。

　　“你咬哪儿呢。”明显儿子很不满，他抓起刘培强的一只手，放到了自己的后颈上，撩起他已经盖住脖子的头发。“咬这里。咬出血来，然后一直舔到它凝住为止。”

　　刘培强浑身都僵了，“什么？”

　　“标记我。”刘启显得有点不太耐烦，“快点。Beta也可以的。快点咬。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为我没法标记你啊，你腺体没发育。”刘启看上去满不在乎地答道，圈在他腰上的手却卡得很紧，仿佛一定要他完成。

　　刘培强只觉得脑子里面一团乱麻，关于儿子有了标记以后的所有得失衡量一下子涌上来。如果儿子以后不再想要他了呢？那再找伴侣的时候怎么办？这么重要的决定，他不能这样就做了。

　　他就这么僵在儿子身上，直到听见来自刘启的一声叹气。“爸，你平时看着也挺聪明的，怎么一到我身上就这么傻？”

　　他接受了来自刘启安抚也似的吻，但那些自己可能会成绊脚石的可怕念头依旧盘旋不去。“我要是想的话，标记还是可以经过医疗手段消除的。没有那么深刻好吗。”刘启轻轻拍着他，随即又飞快地摆出不耐烦的态度来。“快点咬。勇敢点，你是爸爸还是我是爸爸啊？”

　　刘培强还是本能地抗拒，他不愿意这样。

　　“你在想什么呀？”刘启对他说，他发现刘启居然用的是他平时哄刘启的那种语气对他说话。和刚才他说的你是爸爸还是我是爸爸这话连起来，这种倒错感让他更抗拒了。

　　“你儿子我是个天才啊。但如果你不开口说的话，天才也不知道你在想什么。”刘启轻下声来，语气几乎像是诱哄一个孩童。

　　我不行。怎么跟你爸爸说话呢。我办不到。不要这样。各种话挤在刘培强喉咙上，他张开嘴，却什么都说不出来。

　　“告诉我呀，爸。”实在是太狡猾了，明明一直喊他刘培强，这时候又变回了这样的称呼。

　　顺从儿子、做到他想要的所有事情的愿望，和他难以完全把自己剥露出来的本能相互交叉着。他坐在儿子腿上，突然感觉到那片悬崖又有点冒头。

　　不能这样。不要留在原地。他如果不给出任何提示的话，刘启也只能跟着他在原地，只能一直试探着徘徊。

　　“我想要被你束缚。”刘培强勉强开口说道，不要让儿子的索求落空的意愿终于战胜了一切，但是他找不到正确的修饰，把原原本本所想的说出来让他觉得自己惊人的裸露，这种裸露尴尬而又令人难堪。“但是我不想束缚你。”

　　原来说到底，他也还是害怕的。

　　

　　++++++


	8. Chapter 8

　　

　　那天刘启没再强迫他，他给了他好多细碎的、小小的亲吻，久到刘培强那因为尴尬和羞愧而停摆的大脑重新活动起来，意识到儿子应该是在安抚他。新的一波羞愧涌上来，但这次的并没有让他觉得难受。

　　接下来的两天里刘启都很沉默。但他的态度也很明显，他像是不愿被刘培强有机会误会他在不高兴似的，会在意识到刘培强注视着他时走过来拥抱和亲吻他，或者甚至干脆挨着他坐在他身边。只是刘启回家后的大部分时间都默不作声地沉浸在自己的世界里琢磨着什么。

　　这也给了刘培强足够多的时间。

　　刘启已经很久都没对他发过火了，现在往回想，大概是自从他主动……

　　“你耳朵红了。”刘启的声音把他从自己思绪中拉出来，发现儿子的目光不知在何时已经落在了自己身上，紧跟着他的手也环在他腰上。顺从着刘启收紧手臂的动作，刘培强抬头在儿子脸颊上印下一个吻，随后安心窝进他怀里。

　　刘培强等了一会儿，但刘启没再说什么，于是他才回到自己之前的念头上。

　　是从他不再只是被动接受刘启对他的所有施为开始，从他不但有所回应，甚至会主动对刘启做点什么开始，刘启那种狂怒的状态就消失得无影无踪了。这之前刘培强能很清晰地感受到儿子正在难受，他无法挣脱，忍不住说些尖锐伤人的话。

　　回想他刚守着还在治疗状态的刘启的时候，他还做足了儿子会和他冷战上很久，搞不好还是不愿意搭理他的心理准备呢。哪里会想到儿子几乎是从头到尾都紧紧攥着他不放，现在就差没把他捧在手上了。

　　“你知不知道自己害羞的时候耳朵和脖子会变红，脸上会变热？”刘启对他说，这话听着像是询问，但语气里却没多少疑问的意思。

　　“没有害羞。”刘培强下意识地反驳，又下意识想对儿子说些亲密点的话。“爸爸只是在想你的事。”

　　这应该能算是句情话吧？但它听上去好像老套又蹩脚，哪怕原本刘培强没觉得自己在不好意思的，这下也有点装不住了，刘启笑着亲吻着他的脸。

　　刘启笑了。

　　有什么时候会让刘培强意识到他们已经在一条歪曲的道路上走出太远？自从十七年前他把孩子送进地下城，又离开地球进入太空以来，他时不时都能体会到这点。后来他开始和刘启恨不得灵肉相触耳鬓厮磨一样地相处之后，这个想法更是即使不受欢迎、也仍会浮上来。

　　他并不想改，却控制不住会这么想。

　　可没什么比在他觉得儿子好看得要命、魅力惊人时，更让他深切地认知到他既在这条歪曲的路上走了太远，又一点都没想着回头。

　　刘启笑了。他半眯起来的细长眼睛，他过于秀气的下颌线，他弯起来的唇角，哪怕是他散落在颈边的头发，都让刘培强觉得儿子好看得过分。

　　“你怎么这么可爱呀。”刘启笑着看着他，刘培强觉得自己头脑昏乎得甚至挤不出一个合适的应对。

　　他一把年纪了，突然又像回到了小年轻谈恋爱的状态。

　　

　　++++++

 

　　  
　　再几天他就能去接受检查，然后把腿部的外骨架还回去了。事情像是一直向着好，但有时也会走一下回头路。

　　刘启冲进来的声响让刘培强怀疑家里的门可能都要被他摔坏了。儿子冲上来一把抱起他抵在墙上，死死地扣在怀里不允许他挪动分毫，儿子来不及脱下的右手机械外指套捏得他好疼。

　　但他顾不上这个，儿子抖得近乎痉挛，牙根咬得格格响，他喘着粗气的声音就像他刚回家不久时的那样，就像那天半夜里在医院里刘培强在医院病床上听见的那样。

　　他猜测刘启和其他所有创伤后应激障碍的患者一样，受到某些刺激时或许会引发那些引起创伤的记忆闪回。在刘启出去参加运载车司机的培训之后，接受的信息量和外界刺激自然和相对封闭的家里没法比。很可能是某些词语，很可能是某些行为，或许是某些温度和光线的变化，又或许仅仅只是某系颜色。他无从得知是什么，儿子连话都说不出来。

　　刘培强看不见儿子的眼睛，但他猜可能是通红的，就像之前无数次他狂怒时的那样。

　　“刘启、刘启，儿子，爸爸爱你，爸爸爱你，爸爸哪儿也不去了。”他猜测着、摸索着、说着他自以为能安抚儿子的话，他亲吻着他眼前仅能触碰到的儿子脖子上的皮肤，直到他再也忍不住腰部被掐着的疼痛，发出一声喘息。

　　儿子掀了一下他的衣服，刘培强不知道儿子看见了什么，按照道理不会有什么的，哪怕表皮的毛细血管受挤压破裂也不会立即看起来就怎么样，他又没流血，不应该有什么异样。可刘启反应却很大，他疯也似地脱着手甲，那被胡乱扒下来扔向远处的机械外腕甲撞到了家里的什么东西，引发的物品倒塌声叫人忍不住瑟缩。

　　儿子的眼睛的确是红的。

　　因为刘启哭了。

　　这一刻他像是突然能和儿子共感了。像有条冲破闸口的滚滚黑河，像有人扼住他的脖颈，像一条离水的鱼，像是光、热和爆。

　　他以为自己没留下什么阴影的，毕竟他最想要的已经重新被他捧回手心里了。

　　但他错了。他也有闪回。那些灼热的气流，失重中的急行，儿子的破口大骂和哭泣，心像要碎开了，对再也见不到面的那阵了悟。

　　他只想紧紧攀住刘启，他也想把嘴唇压在刘启的颈动脉上，他也想摸到他的皮肤。他尽力地抱着刘启，贴着每一寸他能够得着的皮肤。他开始呼吸不畅，一下又一下，气管不受他控制地规律痉挛着，皮肤滚烫得近乎疼痛，眼睛太酸涩，它们好像是肿了，他睁不开。

　　肩膀和颈侧有点痛，但那是儿子的牙齿和嘴唇落在上面所带来的，他恨不得儿子再咬深一点。

　　他终于又坐在儿子身上了，他一点都不想放开手，他恨不得把儿子揉进怀里、揉进心里，叫他们扯都扯不开，分开就会鲜血淋漓。

　　他的裤子好像卡在一只脚踝上了，但他一点都不想费事去踢开它，他只想环着儿子的腰，让他们近点，近点，再近点。

　　“我想你进来，我想你在我里面。”他好不容易发出声音，抽搐着的喉咙快要办不到它说话的职责，好像喉咙里都肿了，声音断断续续，一点都不像他自己的。

　　“胡说八道。”儿子恶狠狠地，但声音里的悲痛还没能完全褪去。“你都不知道自己在说什么。”

　　之前被捏过的腰部又被儿子碰到了，他痛呼的声音是那么的奇怪，太软弱了。刘培强看着自己大腿上一条隆起的指甲划痕发呆，刚才儿子扒他裤子的时候蹭到了。他贴着刘启脖子上温暖的皮肤，盼望着这阵丢人的膈肌抽搐能快点停下来。

　　“是不是因为我没有自体润滑。”

　　他应该是那个安慰儿子的人，但发出来的声音却只是不满和抽咽，儿子在他背上反复抚摸的手让他眼睛更热了。

　　好丢人。

　　“我只是不想你疼。”刘启吻着他的脖子，紧紧环着他，身上的颤抖也还没停下来。

　　颈上开始阵阵刺痛，方才没有太大感觉地方此刻却突然鲜明起来。刘启刚才应该在他脖子上咬了好几口。

　　可惜他的后颈里什么能回应的都没有。

 

　　++++++


	9. Chapter 9

　

　　低落是难免的。

　　他越是想回到之前能安慰儿子的状态，就越是回不去。

　　刘培强不觉得自己之前有多无欲无求，只是他所想的内容很单一，在其他方面才显得平淡多了。现在他像是从壳里被强行剥离了出来，他想要再钻回去多少可以让自己体面点，保留点还像个爸爸的尊严，但办不到。

　　他一攀到儿子肩膀上就想睡觉，连续两天他都昏昏沉沉的，在刘启出门的时候，他就抱着沾有他气味的衣服半梦半醒地睡着。

　　这是抑郁的征状之一，他意识到。他很清楚自己不是真的处在心理疾病的状态，但够不上健康。

　　根源在哪里？

　　明明他每天都能和儿子在一起，满足得近乎耽溺。还有什么是可以让他焦虑的？

　　刘启在床上抱着他，温热的大手放在前天被腕甲捏到的那块皮肤上，那里青了几块，两天过去后变成了难看的紫色。其实根本算不上什么伤，刘启却对那几块印迹有些过度反应，这两天来一直轻轻按着。

　　儿子的手太温暖，刘培强因此更加昏昏欲睡，他埋进儿子怀里，吸着他脖子上刘培强喜欢的那阵气息。

　　“你能闻到我有什么味道吗？”刘启问，手上轻轻的抚摸叫他快要睡着了。

　　“像花。”刘培强喃喃地，他太困了，口齿不太清楚，“不是，应该是像植物，有点香，好像很好吃，有点凉凉的。”

　　“有人说像凉，有人说像辣。”刘启亲着他的耳垂，他蹭上去，太舒服了，他快要忍不住哼出声来。“你的嗅觉很厉害，和Alpha一样。”

　　“我呢？我也有信息素吗？”他突然有点难受，半点都不合情理。

　　“有，你闻起来很甜。”刘启回答。

　　“很甜？”刘培强浑身不自在了，这听起来和他一点都不相符。可能是他的表情有异，引来儿子的一阵笑，在他嘴上落下一个吻。

　　“很甜，你放松的时候闻起来还会有奶香气，也好像很好吃。”刘启按摩着他的脖子和后脑，太舒服了，他又重新回到快要睡着的状态。

　　“那就是我们都闻起来像吃的？果然是一家人。”

　　儿子哼了一声，听起来一点也不同意。“是我们果然天生一对吧。”

 

　　  
　　++++++

　　

　　隔着一张餐桌正经坐在儿子对面让刘培强觉得有点不适应。在刘启牵着他坐下后，自己却绕到对面落座时，刘培强这么想着。

　　那个他和儿子的关系扭曲了不止一点点的念头又冒上来，因为比起现在这样，在除他们之外没有任何人的家里，他更想坐在儿子旁边。

　　如果更诚实一点的话，他想坐在他腿上。过去的三个月已经习惯了这样。刘启现在的心情看上去也不怎么好，这让他更想坐在他身上，把儿子抱进怀里。只能隔着一张桌子看着儿子，总有种说不出来的心慌。

　　“我有事要告诉你。”

　　好吧，更心慌了。

　　“怎么啦？”刘培强小声应道，抵抗着想要走过去坐近点的欲望，乖乖坐在原地。

　　他看得出来儿子是犹豫的，但同时也很郑重，他一点也猜不出究竟是什么能让刘启这样如临大敌。

　　“小时候我一直都很想看星星，但是在这里连天空也看不见，什么都是假的。我太想念你。一遍又一遍地做我们当初一起看星星的梦，但一醒来，只觉得更加难受。无论是你，还是星星，我一个都看不见。”

　　刘培强不知为什么刘启会忽然提起这个，他忍不住身上的一个战抖。他很想回避，顺着这话想象到的画面太让他心酸。但刘启好不容易愿意对他讲起以前的，他绝对不能打断。

　　他更想靠近刘启了。这种想要和对方接触的欲望，触碰到才感觉心安简直像成瘾，所以他现在难受得像在忍受戒断。

　　“小孩儿嘛，不会感觉时间过得飞快，只觉得很漫长。开始我只是闹脾气，不愿意和你说话了。”刘启说着说着，目光也不再落在他身上，仅仅是盯向桌面上的某一处，一动不动。

　　“后来……”刘启沉默了好一会儿，刘培强能看出儿子在勉强，他不想看着儿子为难。不要说了吧，这话滚在他舌尖，他却说不出来。这是儿子想要对他说的话，哪怕他想让儿子好受点，也说不出阻止的话。

　　“后来我梦见你不要我了，我跟在你后面一边哭，一边跑，我追不上你，你也没有回头看我。”

　　他没有。刘培强深深地吸了口气，尽量平缓，他不想让儿子察觉。可他胸膛里像堵了个肿块，那口深吸进来的空气清浅地甚至无法充盈他的胸腔。摧心剖肝，不过如是。

　　太软弱了，他不应该这样。勇敢进取、耐心镇定、坚忍不拔，这些应有的品质他此时却突然一个都做不到了。儿子总是能很轻易地让刘培强觉得心如刀割又满背生凉，大概只有刘启才能这么轻易、又这么极端地调动起他的情绪。

　　“这也只是开始。”儿子依然没有看他，躲避着他的视线，按着自己的思路往下说，“很长时间里我都一直做着这两个梦。直到有一天，还在初中吧，我梦见你回头了，你看着我笑，牵起我的手。”

　　“这是我第一次梦遗。”刘启的气息不再那么稳了，刘培强说不出来自己有什么感觉，他应该有什么感觉？排斥？心虚？悔恨？抗拒？都没有，他只觉得头脑一片空白。

　　“我很害怕，又不能和任何人讲，也不能叫别人看出来。”

　　“我更不能和你讲话了。姥爷和你通话的时候我只能在旁边看着，听着你的声音，想象你有什么变化。而你没有，一直都还是那样。再后来，我越病越厉害，越来越变态。想象着你的声音，想象着你的手。所以我一听见你要回来了，第一个反应只是想跑。”

　　“你不是说过吗。当你太想要，就会把这种渴求和欲望搞混。你是对的，我早他妈搞混了，我根本变不回去了。我跟你是不一样的。我骗你的。什么再重逢就会起邪念，我从一开始就是这样。所以我根本不想和你说话，根本不能和你说话。你根本就不知道你在我心里是个什么样子……”刘启开始有点语无伦次，仿佛被某种不知名的原因激怒了。

　　他已经很久没有见儿子露出这种充满怒意、和带着不管不顾狠劲儿的眼神了。去抱紧他吧，刘培强犹豫着，他的内里一半在呐喊，一半僵在原地。

　　“刘培强。”刘启笑了，他终于肯抬起头看过来。一样微微眯起的细长眼角，秀气的下颌线，几缕散落的头发，翘起的嘴角像是噙着笑，刘培强还是觉得他好看得要命，虽然儿子眼睛里一片冰冷。

　　“你想不想知道你在我梦里究竟是什么样儿的啊？”

　　久违的刺伤人的话，却不是对他。这带着攻击性的话语总算是让刘培强清醒起来。儿子不安了，哪怕触碰得再多，也还是不可能弥补之前的缺失，也还是会感到不满足和惶恐，他自己又何尝不是这样。

　　他歪头看着刘启，握住他已经比自己大的手。他以为自己已经表现得够明显了，但儿子还是远不知道，他不会被吓到的。儿子认为的不可接受、儿子认为的可能会造成两人关系破裂的契机，包括儿子之前小心翼翼反复试探着才推进的那条底线，事实上在他这里近乎是不存在的。他只想要儿子活着，只想要还可以呆在一起。

　　即使他没有儿子动欲得那么早，但那又如何？哪怕开始不是欲望，可他对刘启的执念也同样久远。哪怕开始不是欲望，现在也是了。

　　刘培强觉得刚才压抑着不坐过去的自己简直是傻瓜。

　　他顺从内心，手脚并用地爬上桌子，让自己膝盖落在桌面上，慢慢靠近。他很满意因为自己这个突兀的动作让儿子有点愕然，在儿子愣神的时候落在他腿上，轻轻抱住他的脖子。

　　刘培强在刘启嘴上小小地啄一口，他不够勇气看着刘启的眼睛说，但他靠近他的耳朵。

　　“想啊。我想知道你究竟喜欢什么样的。”

　　儿子应该是对的，他真的会害羞，他觉得自己脸上好热。

　　

　　++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 借用了@元小晔 的角色解读“67的那种恨特别不可理解，只有他爱上了那个人又想逃离才能解释！”，这解读真是激动人心了，口水滴滴答！


	10. Chapter 10

　　  
　　我要慢慢吃你，儿子这么说过。结果在这之后的每次和刘启接吻，刘培强多少会想起他之前说的这句话，在刘启激动的时候尤甚。

　　现在刘启就很激动。

　　或许因为刘培强对刘启方才那番剖白表示出来的接纳，又或许单纯只是刘启昂扬起来的怒火还没能完全平息，刘启的吻凶狠地几乎像是要把他吃下去。刘培强根本就跟不上他的节奏。他的吮吸、逗弄和抽离都横冲直撞地，让刘培强连迎合都来不及，只能张着嘴让他为所欲为。

　　刘启只要一激动起来，就不会满足于隔着衣服拥抱他，肯定要贴着他的皮肤才满意。所以现在也不例外，他的手在刘培强后腰上徘徊，不时地划圈揉弄着那里的皮肤。

　　他也想摸到刘启的皮肤，所以他费力地在刘启的紧抱中尝试脱他的衣服。但他有点发软，儿子的工作服又比他的家居服难脱多了，结果他弄了半天还只是把儿子上身的拉链拉到腹部，还没等把气喘匀呢，又被儿子一把抓住了手，舔起他的手心来，他整个背都麻了。  
　　  
　　“这张桌子我亲自焊接的，给它做了加固。”刘启说。刘培强不明就里地看了看屁股底下的桌子，刚才儿子一个激动就把他抱上来了，猴急得让他只来得及张开嘴。

　　“有天我梦见了把你压在这张桌子上，醒来之后觉得它不够牢靠，姥爷还以为我特别喜欢手工劳作，没有车修就只好修桌子。他哪儿知道，其实我想着如果有一天能真的把你压在这上面，总不能让它在做到一半的时候倒了。”

　　他是说了想听儿子的春梦，可真听起来还是挺羞人的。他一把抱住儿子的脖子，贴在他脸侧，这个动作总能让他感觉很安全，好像这样就说点过火的话也不要紧了。“那你想和爸爸在这里试试吗？”

　　刘启没回答，托着他的屁股把他整个人抱了起来走回卧室，刘培强多少有点失望，但还是配合地环着儿子的腰，好让自己不至于掉下去。“非得等到去检查完了才可以吗？”

　　“不是。我知道了，你就没想过跑，拖着也一点意义都没有。”儿子把他放回床上。

　　“但第一次不能在桌子上，你腰会疼死。”

　　“爸爸没有那么老。”

　　“是我没有那么好打发。”儿子笑了，眼角像小狐狸一样细长，目光却像狼崽子一样。　

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　光着下半身被放在一个枕头上的感觉太过奇特。不过是被抬高了一个枕头的高度，按现实来说应该不算什么的，但心理上却有种被展示的感觉，格外裸露。

　　那种面对儿子时满脑糨糊不知所措的感觉又回来了，儿子只脱了他的裤子，却没脱他的衣服。刘培强抓紧自己的短袖上衣下摆，不知道是把上衣脱掉好还是留着好。留着吧，只露着下半身好像看起来太过下流，但脱了的话就是全裸了，他想抓住点什么都没有。

　　“爸，你怎么羞得跟个黄花闺女似的。”儿子抓着一管人体润滑液逗他，笑他的不自在。

　　“我都光屁股坐你腿上多少回了，早八百年就不是……”刘培强下意识反驳，说到一半却更不好意思了。已经习惯了被儿子摸进身体里面是一回事，但光明正大说出来就太奇怪了。他伸手想去接刘启手里的润滑液，给自己点事做，但被儿子一把按回床垫上。

　　“乖乖躺好。”

　　儿子之前每次给他扩张都很慢，花了大量的时间在探寻哪里才能让他有反应上，儿子喜欢在把手指塞进他身体里之余还东摸一把西摸一把的，又每次都只是玩到他吸着儿子的手指射出来为止，就不再接着往下做了，拍着他让他放松睡觉，一点都不给他机会继续往下撩。结果导致到后来只要被他揉到穴口上，刘培强就已经起反应了，高潮完就抱着儿子昏昏欲睡，条件反射得比看见食物的狗狗还忠实。所以今天他才想自己来，他一点都不想到时候儿子看到他困了就又改变主意。

　　但刘启明显不是这么想的，儿子对他不到控制狂的地步，但也还是喜欢主导。他捏着他的手放回衣服上，意思很明显了，刘培强只好依言乖乖躺好。看着自己这么双腿大张地，脑子闪过的念头都不太着调，他觉得自己好像一只摊开的青蛙，离性感和吸引人这些形容差得有点远。

　　“我以为你会更抗拒一点的。”儿子对他说话，刘培强松了一口气，毕竟这也是习惯之一，能让他放松很多。放松之下，儿子裹着润滑塞进来的手指让他轻轻喘息。

　　“有时候梦里我……应该算是强奸吧，反正我要打赢了你，或者把你绑起来，压着你的手，然后你会对我说……”

　　儿子低下头来靠近他的耳朵，刘培强本能地轻轻颤抖起来。“刘启不要，我是你爸爸。”儿子近乎是把这句话轻飘飘地吹进他耳朵里的，刘培强抖得更厉害了。

　　“然后把你操到哭。但等早上起来，就觉得自己细胳膊细腿的，未必打得过你。于是我开始每天锻炼。以前姥爷对我说，不要做这个、不要做那个，小心长不高。我从来都不听，但自从做了这些梦，我就非常在意了，生怕自己真的长不高。虽然吧，当时觉得哪怕真的能打赢你又怎样，也就能自己心里想想。但想想也好，总比想都没得想要好。”

　　“可是有时候在梦里你会骂我是畜生，或者姥爷骂我是畜生。”刘培强心都酸了，抱紧儿子的肩膀，换来他几个细碎的亲吻，他反而被儿子安抚了。“醒来了也会内疚，但梦总是会来的。”

　　“等到我真的长得比你高了的时候，我心里很高兴。一直一直想象着你站在我面前的话会有多高，可当我真的抱着你的时候，我发现你比我想象的还要再矮一点，又小，又暖，又软。”随着那几个形容，刘启手指抽动的幅度更大了，在肉穴里捻动屈张，刘培强忍不住喘得更快了。

　　“而且我做什么你都居然不阻止，好像怎么样你都不会生气。就是在春梦里，我都没敢想象你会这么顺从，又这么粘人。”刘培强终于忍不住在儿子的戳弄之下喘出声来，下身湿漉漉的让他感觉格外贪心，他想要更多。

　　“爸。我想和你结婚啊。”儿子在他耳边说。刘培强忍不住一声窒息一样的惊喘，手忙脚乱地赶紧伸手掐住囊袋后方，叫自己不至于射出来，但后穴抽搐着吸着儿子的手指，他快要被浪涌一般的快感淹没了。

　　“看，多可爱。”

　　他听着儿子在耳边吃吃地笑，费了好一会工夫才把气喘匀，没好气地咬了咬他的耳垂。“快点嘛，我要忍不住了。”

　　“你现在逞强，小心待会儿哭。”刘启掀起他的衣服去捏他的乳头。

　　不用等待会，刘培强现在就快要哭了。“不、不要，现在碰那里我会射出来的。”

　　“总算听到你说不要了。”刘启笑着亲亲他已经热得发烫的脸蛋，抓起他的右手，往他掌心挤了一大堆润滑液，刘培强会意地就着手里的润滑，让它们从儿子阴茎的下端一路延展到已经被前液染湿的头部，小心地撸动着。

　　“你看，乖得不行啊。”儿子用四个指尖一开一合地撑开他的穴口，他的腰已经软了。

　　“哪有这样说爸爸的？”刘培强不好意思道。儿子没有立刻就插进来，反而抱着他的膝弯，用圆钝的头部不停地摩擦着他不能自控地收缩着的穴口，不轻不重的刺激和润滑液发出来粘腻羞人的声音让刘培强声音都要发抖了。“你快点啊。”

　　刘启不再等待，如他所愿的顶进来，他进入的速度很慢。刘启很大，但他一点也不疼，可能是因为他们用的润滑液泛滥得都快要弄湿床单，也可能是之前被儿子用手指逗弄得太多，他已经很习惯用后穴获得快感。而且穴口被儿子撑开所带来的满足感凌驾了一切，那些说不上疼的不适也只是让他更加实感儿子已经在他里面了。他张口喘息，被儿子一口吻上来，对舌头的舔弄让他再也忍不住，呜咽一般抽搐着，弄脏了自己的肚皮。

　　儿子忍不住骂出一句脏话，也掐着阴茎和囊袋的底部克制着不要射出来，明明自己也喘着粗气，却也还是忍不住逗他，“这么想要我吗？我才进来个头你就忍不住了，后面怎么办啊？”

　　他吸着气，话都讲不出来。射过了之后他整个人都软了，肉穴也更加放松，对儿子一点一点顶进来的阴茎没有了半点可以与之对抗的能力，真的像儿子说的那样，乖乖地张开接纳了儿子的全部长度。明明已经在腰底下被塞了个枕头的，刘启还要托着他的膝弯直起身来，让他整个下背部都凌空，随后枕在儿子的大腿上。

　　“疼不疼啊？”刘启轻轻揉着他已经含着整个阴茎的穴口，就着这个体位，让刘培强觉得自己所有的血液都往脸上涌去了。

　　“不疼。不要看了。”

　　“爸你这是害羞吗。”

　　“你快点动啊。”刘培强真觉得自己要哭了，他浑身软成一团，攀着儿子的手臂支撑着自己，只想可以快点抱着儿子的脖子。

　　他应该没有说出口的，但儿子像是看穿了他的想法，主动伏下来撑在他两侧，让他可以环着他的脖子。儿子一旦动起来就很凶，像是他的那些吻一样，让刘培强根本无法招架。而且他现在整个下半身到下背部都被抬高了的状态让他根本使不上劲，让他想环着儿子的腰都做不到，只能任由两条腿顺着被顶弄的节奏在空中下流地晃动。

　　那些曾经被刘启用手指揉得格外敏感的地方如今被刘启的阴茎肏弄得发热，他还在不应期里，根本就硬不起来，儿子却一点没放过他，把他的阴茎和囊袋都揉得湿乎乎的。阴茎、会阴和穴里的软肉被玩弄带来的快感让刘培强脚趾都蜷缩起来，但是无法勃起和射精让他只能小声的哀叫着，穴道抽搐。

　　儿子却没有放过他，抓起他一只手，平摊着按在自己下腹部上，他已经有点猜到了儿子要说什么，喘息着，满脸湿得一塌糊涂。

　　“你看。我在你的这么里面。”儿子也是满额头的汗，但他的声音听起来只是暗哑又低沉，还能口齿清晰地说着话。“你知不知道再进去点是什么？”

　　儿子看着他，眯起那双好看的小狐狸眼睛。他不知道被撞到了哪里，终于忍不住尖叫出声，从阴茎前端只洇出一片水迹，顺着儿子的顶弄，他的前液被甩得到处都是。他哭叫一声，整个都懵了。

　　再回过神来，他已经被儿子从后面抱在怀里，温暖得动也不想动。只是儿子还埋在他身体里，根本还没退出来。

　　“我里面好涨。”刘培强开口说到，声音没有太哑，但语气里的委屈反倒把自己吓了一跳，忍不住脸又热了。

　　儿子的手摸在他肚子上，他想清楚了儿子手下面的是什么，更让他脸颊发烫。

　　“嗯。结还要过一会儿才能消。”刘启回答他。“我应该射了一点进你的生殖腔里面，那我们就有了个临时标记。Beta代谢得比Omega快一点，但起码也有两三天。”

　　“还能这样的吗？”刘培强有点惊奇。

　　“爸，你当初的课也逃得太彻底了吧？”儿子听起来有点无奈。“性交可以形成临时标记，但不像腺体，腺体上的基本可以算永久了。”

　　儿子在他耳后的皮肤上亲了一口，“虽然这也是标记，但我还是等着哪一天你愿意了，可以在我脖子上咬一口。”

　　“我是真的想和你结婚。但这不太行得通，所以能有个标记也好啊。”

　　他握紧了儿子还抚在他下腹的手，心里百味陈杂。

　　

　　++++++


	11. Chapter 11

　　

　　刘培强看着那管药，慢慢地将它推进血管里。这是第二剂，不适的感觉比他预想中来得还要快。他把已经空了的注射器扔到房子外面的垃圾收集处，又把剩下还没开封的藏进柜子里，确保它不会被儿子看到。

　　今天是他去检查和归还外骨骼装置的日子，刘启有个小考核，原本他想要翘掉这个考核陪他一起去医疗中心的，但被他拒绝了。在他反复的安慰和保证之下儿子屈服了，但他猜儿子还是会比往日更早地回家，早一点收拾好总是好的。

　　他抱着儿子的衣服窝进被子里，任由涌上来困倦把他捕获。

　　是落在脸上的触摸让他醒了过来。

　　“你发烧了。”刘培强迎向儿子担忧的眼神，看着他好看的眉头紧蹙着。

　　“是我弄伤你了吗？”

　　“傻瓜，要弄伤了第二天就不舒服了，哪里会隔一天才发烧呢。”他想爬起来，但发热的征状比他入睡之前更厉害了，他只好退而求其次地摸摸儿子的头发。“可能是今天累着了。爸爸顺便把体检也做了，抽了点血。”

　　儿子爬上床来抱着他，闷不做声。　　

　　“真的不是啊。”刘培强转过身揉揉儿子的脑袋，把脸埋进儿子的颈弯。儿子的气味太好闻，这个位置又太让他安心，没等儿子再说些什么他就睡着了。

　　  
++++++  
　　

　　“我怎么觉得你这两天比之前还爱困了。”儿子抱着他，坐在刘启身上的这个位置本来就叫他比较放松和容易困倦的，吃完饭后等儿子洗完碗就更是昏昏入睡了。

　　身体的变化的确不太好受，要想法设法瞒着儿子的注射更是困难。他必须一天里给自己注入四次药物，这几天以来有两次他差点就给儿子发现了。

　　“而且我总觉得你还有一点发烧，都四天了，你怎么还在发烧？”

　　“有吗？”刘培强摸摸自己额头，他没想到儿子这么敏感。理论上是会发烧，但连他自己都感觉不到了，儿子居然还是能察觉出来。

　　“我没觉得有发烧啊。但是如果你不放心，爸爸明天再去一次治疗中心？”

　　“这次还是我陪你去吧？”

　　“不用了吧？爸爸正好去拿个体检报告，你回家就能看到了。爸爸真没哪里不舒服的，就是困了点。”刘培强有点心虚，他在儿子下颌上亲了一口，又蹭蹭他的肩窝，埋进去不动了。“我想睡觉了。”

　　这招还是比较好用的，刘启没再继续深究，起码他不会在父亲不舒服的时候，还非得逼他说话。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　刘培强没有想着瞒儿子多久，毕竟等他带着脚环回家的时候，就什么都瞒不住了。但他没想到儿子会这么勃然大怒，看着刘启快要砸东西似的神色，他懵了。

　　“你他妈都干了些什么？”刘启掐着刘培强扣着脚环的那个脚踝，暴怒得手都在抖。

　　“我……”，刘培强语塞，脚踝被儿子抓在手里的体位让他坐不太稳，看上去多少有点可怜巴巴地。他干了什么倒是挺一目了然，毕竟他带着只有Omega会佩戴的脚环，脚环里内嵌着一个使用者主动激活才会发射信号的定位报警器，和一管可以通过无针注射直接进入脚踝浅表静脉的Omega专用紧急抑制剂，其他性别的人带着根本毫无意义。刘培强猜测了一下怎么样的答案才会让刘启比较满意，他小心翼翼地挑了一个，“我想要变成Omega。”

　　刘启的脸色变了又变，看着已经被自己捏出红印子来的脚踝，和想起这几天父亲都不太舒服，而且恐怕如果不是因为自己，刘培强不会这么突发奇想地想要改变第二性别，好歹没舍得让他更难受，松开了他的脚踝。但一想到他这几天的不舒服是因为体内激素的改变，弄得发了好几天烧都没退，又觉得气打不出一处来。“你觉得我喜欢Omega？我不在乎的啊！你就是个Alpha也没什么关系啊！”

　　刘培强觉得面对面地和儿子摊牌有点难堪，他还没心理强大到可以坐在儿子对面就说些露骨的话，于是他只好站起来，把儿子扑到墙上靠进他怀里。“我想要可以带着你的气味，可以去到哪里都带着你的标记。爸爸变不成Alpha，我也做过检查，发现激素水平比较接近Omega，还可以进行转换我才这么做的。”

　　刘启明显认出了自己之前说过的话，但他实在没想到就一句气在头上不管不顾说出来的话能让刘培强记这么久，还真的为了这个目标采取了实际行动。他沮丧极了。想也知道第二性别转换不会是个轻松就能达成的事，说不定还会有其它不好的影响。“如果改变了激素水平引来别的疾病怎么办？影响寿命怎么办？如果就因为这个让你又要离开我，我也不……”

　　刘培强赶紧打断了儿子听起来无论怎么都不像好话的后续，“真的没有，不是每个Beta都可以转换的。爸爸问过了，基本对身体没有伤害，我的激素水平真的比较靠近Omega，不会造成健康问题的。爸爸也想一直和你在一起，不会再去做什么危险的事了。”

　　“真的没有负面影响吗？”刘启的声音听起来还是有点沮丧。

　　刘培强抬手反复抚摸着儿子的头发，轻轻地顺着那个揪，试图安抚他。“有一点点，过了青春期才接受转换治疗的Beta，哪怕生殖腔完成二次发育，也不能受孕，而且因为激素的改变，也失去了Beta的生育功能。但是我觉得不要紧，爸爸已经有你了，爸爸有你就够了。”

　　而且Alpha和Omega的结合，不用登记也等同于婚姻了。刘培强这么想，但是没好意思说出来。

　　刘启沉默地抱了他一会儿，突然把他整个举起来抱在肩上，走回卧房。刘培强感到儿子还是在不高兴，没敢做任何举动，任由儿子把他扛回房间，轻轻放在床上。

　　刘启为他脱去鞋子和衣服，把他塞回被子里，看着依然很忧心忡忡。“那你还会发多久的烧啊？”

　　“照理已经不会了，就是头三天反应会比较剧烈。爸爸真的激素水平很接近，一般都需要三个月的，爸爸只需要接受28天的药物治疗就够了。现在也还不完全是Omega，只不过在激素改变的时候有可能会诱发……”刘培强不好意思地顿了一下，省去了那三个他现在还不太说得出口的字眼，成为了Omega之后就避无可避了，但现在他还没习惯。“以防万一才戴上脚环的。”

　　“早知道我就不逼你标记我了，我不知道你会在意成这样。”刘启还是很沮丧，坐在床沿看着他，没有一点刘培强曾以为的他会高兴的迹象，但这种明白自己是被珍视着的感觉，叫他心都软了。

　　“不是因为你做了什么，是爸爸真的很想要你的标记。”他看着儿子，真心实意地说。而如果他是一个被标记的Omega，无论他将来做什么，儿子将来做什么，都会被优先分配到一起了。

　　刘启看了他很久，终于俯下身体把他紧抱在怀里。

 

　　  
　　++++++

 

　　是时候沙雕了的番外：

　　

　　朵朵冲进家门，吓得声音都抖了。“户户户户户口，Tim说他闻到你和刘叔已经相互标记了？？？”

　　刘启抬头看着她，没有放下手里的书，另一只手里旋着玩的螺丝刀也没有停，心里庆幸着刘培强为了庆祝朵朵回来而跑出去买菜了，不然得不好意思成啥样。“是啊，所以以后你可以管他叫嫂子了，或者你要愿意叫我婶儿我也没意见。”

　　朵朵看着他那一肚子坏水还死猪不怕开水烫的痞样，嘴巴张张合合愣是说不出一个字来。

　　“怎么。你有意见啊。”刘启眼睛一眯。

　　“没有！没有！祝你们百年好合！”

　　“谢了。”

　　“……”

　　“我以后真得叫刘叔叔嫂子了？”

　　“你敢？”

　　“不敢！我不是！我没有！祝你们百年好合！”

　　

　　

　　+Fin.+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢看到这里！不知道能不能令大家满意，但我真的尽力了，趴_(:з」∠)_  
> 其实这篇文的初衷，是想写一个比67更加爱得深沉到愿意让自己从Beta变成Omega的中校，然后中校这么好吃，肯定得炖点肉吧？炖得好不好吃是一回事，但不炖实在忍不住啊！……结果一开始些就跑偏了十万八千里，最后出来的是什么大家都看见了_(:з」∠)_  
> 户口咋样了我不叽道，但是每次都有点苗头了后又没能继续、有点苗头又没继续的，弄得我都要ED了_(:з」∠)_ 太注重走心了简直开不起车来orz  
> 一旦开始写就觉得，他们俩对互相的欲求实在是生理上填不满，心理上也欲壑难填，明明这么辣，也不知道为什么会跑偏成了沉重到开不起车来orz  
> 而且这文其实超过了我的能力范围太太太多，太多意难平想要塞进去，尤其是非常希望他们能好好在一起，谈个恋爱，互相抱着疗完伤，可以一辈子在一起。但如果要成为伴侣，虽然中校永远都会是67的爸爸，但不能一直是爸爸，要成为伴侣就也要能依靠鹅纸。太想达成这个目标，但结果做太过了，导致后面崩了五版，推倒重来了五次都不太对劲，导致走向奇怪了_(:з」∠)_。但无论如何还是咬牙发出来，实在是再改也恐怕改善不大了。  
> 再次真的非常非常感谢陪我到这里，启强他们真的太好吃了！


End file.
